AVP: 0
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Scar, Lex, and many other characters from Alien, Predator, and AVP are brought to a Mugen like world where they will fight to the finish for not just themselves, but their entire races. ScarXLex WolfXOC Rated for later language, gore, blood, and for safet
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals and New Skills

I don't own AVP, or anything related to Predator or Alien ... obviously. Nor do I own Mugen. But I do own the names I made up for some of the characters in this and they are as follows:

Predator from "Predator" Hunter

Xenomorph from "Alien" Nost (Short for Nostromo(yes, I named it after the ship).)

Predator from "Predator 2" Ryoushi (Japanese for "Hunter")

Alien Queen from "AVP" Kouhiki (Based off of Japanese word for "Queen")

I also own Huntress and Alertion. I love naming things. So the Predators I chose were:

Hunter (Predator)

Scar (AVP)

Wolf (AVPR)

Ryoushi (Predator 2)

Aliens I chose were:

Grid (AVP)

Nostromo (Alien)

Kouhiki (AVP)

Chet (AVPR)

Btw, in this fic, Scar did not, I repeat, did NOT, get facehugged. Enjoy the fic!

_**We all know the true story of AVP, but what if the Xenomorphs from the movies (Alien and AVP), the Predalien , the Predators from the movies (AVP, AVPR, Predator, Predator 2) , and two humans (A half yautja/human hybrid named Huntress (Different version of me!) and Lex), were taken into a new adventure in another dimension (Kinda like Mugen?)? This is the AU world of...**_

_**AVP: 0**_

(Scar's P.O.V)

(Just after the pyramid exploded in AVP)

We had barely made it out of the range of the bomb before it exploded. Next to me was the ooman I had made a team with. I turned and looked at her. I took off my mask. She shuddered, but didn't run. I marked her (If you watched AVP, you'd know what I'm talking about. If not, why are you reading this?). I pointed at myself. I said one word, trying to tell her my name.

"Skkkkaaaaar." I said. She nodded, seeming to understand.

"Your name... is Scar." I nodded, and then pointed to her. "My name?" I nodded again. She pointed out the obvious quite often. "My name is Alexa Woods. You may call me Lex."

"Leeexxx." I repeated, over and over until finally it came out right. "Lex."

"Yeah?" Then, I heard something. A roar. _Oh, crap. _The queen burst from the hole the bomb made. _Crap, crap, CRAP!_

"CRAP!" I shrieked. Then, a portal opened below us. All of us. Just like that, yautja, hard meat and ooman were pulled into another world... Another dimension. Everything went black. A voice began to pull me back.

"Scar?" I opened my eyes and bolted up, nearly hitting Lex in the process. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." My eyes widened, as did Lex's eyes. "I... I just spoke your ooman language of... English, was it?"

"Yeah, English. Still in shock." She said, looking around our surroundings. "Wait a minute...Ooman?"

"Accent. Can't be helped." I looked around our surroundings as well. We were in a pure white room. White walls, white ceiling, white chairs, white everything, except us of course. The only thing that wasn't white was a sign that said "Waiting Room" in big, black, blocky letters. There were also several yautja and hard meat in the room, one of which was a _combination_ of the two. I recognized one of the yautja. "Wolf?" The yautja turned his head at his name.

"Scar?" He rushed up to me, and he looked very surprised to see me. "But, how?"

"Because," We all heard a voice say. The hard meat, Lex, and all yautja turned their heads to see a girl. Her long, black hair was styled into, get this, _yautja _dredlocks. Her skin was also a lighter shade of pale brown. "I saved him. You all know how? Scar, did you not see a portal open beneath you?" I nodded, not knowing how she knew about that. "I made it. If I hadn't, the Alien Queen over there would of stabbed him right in the stomach." She smiled, revealing sharp fangs instead of teeth. "I may be a half breed, as some people call me, but I am not stupid. I watched the movies to learn about my other half's culture. I cried when I saw that scene, Scar." Wolf walked up closer and asked a question with a now obvious answer.

"Are you saying..." He said for everyone to hear. "...That you're half yautja?"

"I can't hide nothing from you all, huh?" She chuckled, then she whistled. A white hard meat raced into the room. Lex, along with every other being with actual hands in the room, myself included, rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't imagining this. "This is Alertion. My pet Xenomorph, or, hard meat. Say hello Alertion." The strange hard meat looked at all of us and spoke, yes, it _actually spoke._

"Hello." He looked over at the girl, and sat down, tail wagging like a dog's tail. She threw him a dog treat, which he caught with his second mouth.

"Good boy." She said, petting the hard meat on the head. "Anyways...Oh! Where are my manners? I am Huntress. At least, that's my nickname. My human mother actually named me Tsukiko, which in Japanese means 'moon child'. But, please call me Huntress. Now, Scar, Lex, and Wolf, you've never seen most of these guys and girls in your entire lives, right? I'll introduce you to them." She motioned for one of the hard meats to come up. "This is Nostromo, or Nost for short. He was born on the Nostromo, obviously. Before I learned I was part yautja, I would watch his movie to get a good thrill. After I learned I was half yautja, I kept watching the movie to learn about my prey, so I could hunt better when I got the chance." The yautja/hard meat mix walked up to her. Wolf tensed. "This is Chet. She is a Predalien, or a 'Hard meat spawn of a yautja'. In the universe Wolf is from, you died and ended up spawning a chestburster that had been destined to be a new queen, but your DNA messed up its reproductive system, making it more like a facehugger." Chet left and one of the yautja walked up. "This is Hunter. He is from the original Predator movie and he killed most of a team in the rainforest. I watched his movie to learn about my other half's technology and a bit about the culture." Another yautja walked up. "This is Ryoushi, from 'Predator 2'. I learned a little more about tech and culture from his movie, such as that they don't just hunt humans, should have been obvious but, hey, I was 10, and I jumped to conclusions." Ryoushi sat down. "Now, just because they didn't names in their movies doesn't mean they didn't have names. I did name the queen Kouhiki." I looked at the queen hard meat, who hissed at me.

"She doesn't like me." I said simply. Wolf looked back at the queen and cringed.

"You and me both." Lex also got hissed at.

"She absolutely despises me!" She said, a little worried. She looked at Huntress. "Why'd you bring us here?" Huntress was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"To end this ongoing war between xenomorphs, yautjas, and humans once and for all."

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Rules and Love

I'm on a roll! I actually updated one of my fanfics quickly! Ok, quick disclaimer. I don't own Alien, Predator, Predator 2, AVP, AVPR, or Mugen. I do own Huntress, Alertion, and the names I made up for the Predators and Xenomorphs who didn't have names (See last chapter). This chapter contains a lot of cursing as we have two races that despise each other in the same room (Not to mention, Wolf begins to tease Scar because he won't admit his feelings for Lex, which leads to things that should never had been said.). Okay, so I drew names out of a hat and Fate decided on these fights:

Hunter VS Nostromo

Lex VS Kouhiki

Scar VS Grid

Ryoushi VS Alertion (I added Alertion to the hat for fun, and so it would be even)

Wolf VS Chet

Then, there'll be a HUGE showdown where all the people who died get revived and all fighters (Exception being Alertion) fight to the death. (...What?) Whichever team wins, their team members get revived and the losers... well, read the summary. Or, better yet, read this chapter! Huntress explains the rules in this chapter (Poor girl.). Plus, Scar and Wolf talk about..._ LOVE?! _This can't turn out well. Anyway, enjoy!

"What? You're making no sense to us!" Huntress cringed at how loud Scar was roaring. "'Once and for all'? What the hell?" Huntress put up one of her hands, silencing Scar and a hissing Kouhiki.

"Listen. To me." She glared at Wolf, who was growling. "You too, big boy, before I rip your arm off." The room fell silent. "Good. Now, I found this handy little book in the basement. It holds both the rules for fighting and standby phases." We all sat down. "First, may I say, Welcome to the Warrior Arena. Now, for the waiting room rules. Ahem. One: No fighting. Save it for the arena battles. Two: No Cursing-"

"Bullshit!" Scar roared, pointing at Huntress accusingly.

"NOT FAIR!" Lex cried, also pointing at her. Kouhiki hissed. "You can't even speak!" Wolf threw a aluminum can at Huntress.

"DAMN IT ALL, WOLF, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DAMN THROWING THAT!!" She screeched.

"HA! YOU BROKE YOUR OWN RULE!" Ryoushi roared. Huntress covered her mouth. Shouts of "HYPOCRITE!" and roars of "CHANGE IT!" were heard, as well as many hisses and primal roars. Huntress brought out a ball point pen and crossed out rule number two.

"There, happy?" The yautja let out cries of happiness as did Lex. "Okay, Three: No food or drink in the control room." She gestured to the door behind Scar. "Finally: No setting off bombs, blasters or any other weapons in the waiting room." She sent a pointed look at Hunter, who tried to look as innocent as he could. "Okay, for the Arena, there is only one thing to say: Expect pain. Go in there with caution because these are fights to the death. And if you fail your teammates, you may end up failing your races." Scar wouldn't be surprised if thunder rolled in the background. "You will be here for at least seven days, maybe more. So get used to the Hard Meat's presence. _That means you, Scar._" Scar shifted uneasily. "Let's try to be good fighters, okay?" She winked at Wolf, who stared at her. Scar did a yautja's version of a sly grin.

"You like her." He said, keeping that grin on his face. Wolf stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, right!"

"You do, and you damn know it!" Lex happened to walk by then.

"Hi, Scar." Scar's head snapped over to where the human was standing.

"H-Hi, Lex." Wolf grinned. "What?" Lex walked away, seeing this was going to end badly.

"You love a ooman." He sang. Scar growled.

"Shut up, you love a half-yautja!" Wolf stared at Scar for a few minutes, then he started to growl.

"Behave, you two. No fighting." Huntress called from the other side of the room. Wolf stared at her again. Scar slapped his forehead._ Oh, Wolf_. Lex walked over to Huntress.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said, shifting uneasily as Chet walked past her, followed by Kouhiki.

"Hey, your...uh...Lex, right? You were great in Antarctica." Huntress looked longingly at Wolf. Lex grinned.

"You like him right?" _What is she...psychic_?

"Maybe?" Lex chuckled softly.

"At least you'll admit it. The men never admit it until it's too late." Lex looked back at Scar, and waved. He waved back.

"Ooh, you like Scar!" Huntress whispered. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Okay, so I may like him." Huntress almost squealed, but her yautja side kept her from doing so. Scar was trying to listen in. "Scar! You damn eavesdropper!" Scar gave a surprised roar when Lex put him in a stranglehold.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lex smiled and flipped him onto his back.

"I'm a single woman, livin' in Manhattan, Scar. Defense classes are a must!" She walked off, Scar getting up and dusting himself off.

"Wow...Just...Wow." Huntress and Wolf looked at each other and slapped their foreheads.

"That's all you can say about that?" Huntress said. " 'Wow'?"

"Honestly, I think she likes you." Wolf said. Scar stared at him. Wolf gasped. "You eavesdropped on their conversation? Does she...?" Scar nodded.

"I'm not ready to tell her yet, though." He murmured. "Even though I know she likes me."

"You'd better tell her soon, big boy. Because look at the chart for the battles." Scar looked at the chart and found Lex's name. He couldn't believe his eyes. _3__rd__ day: Lex VS Kouhiki._

...Uh oh. Remember that Kouhiki is the alien queen? So, Scar just found out the girl he loves is in a match that will probably kill her. How will he react? How will the first match go? The first match, dear reviewers is up to you. Vote for who you want to win in the first match: Hunter or Nostromo?


End file.
